


Bear it no more

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Back to Oneself, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Reclaims His Selfhood, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Credits Scene Fix-It, Feelings, Fix-It, M/M, So Very Many Feelings and Tears of Joy and Other Such Emotive Things, Supersoldiers in Love'Til the end of the line, T'Challa is Better Than You, The Long Hard Road Out Of Hell, Wakanda, Welcome to the Vibranium Capital of the World
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“一个悲痛至极的人曾经写道，”提恰拉合上双眼，低低地哼起一段旋律，然后轻柔地说：<br/>“我的灵魂，此刻安然。”<br/>巴基想起了教堂里的长椅，和那些回响着的圣诗。他吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛。他不知道自己能不能做到这个，自己能不能感受到这个；他是否还能拥有这个。<br/>但无论如何，他总可以试试。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear it no more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bear It No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742027) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



他们想先把手臂装上。

他们对巴基展示出来的信任让巴基有点想敲敲他们的脑壳，看看里面是不是有什么问题。好吧，只是一点点。

“不。”

他对此很坚决。他绝不能再冒这个险；消除他头脑中的激活词，他最后的锁链、最后的束缚——那是自由对于他最真切的化身——他绝不能再次冒险，让他体内残留的炼狱之火有机会用那只高级仿生臂毁灭他的救赎。

技师们皱着眉，犹豫不决，但提恰拉也在——巴基对他心存着难以言表的感激之情，他从一个陌生人转瞬之间变成了朋友、同盟，接过了巴基身上千钧的重担，巴基对他心存着如此的感激之情——提恰拉也在，他与巴基四目相对之间，不需言语便理解了这一切。提恰拉挥手让还在准备机械臂的医护组退下，示意其他人开始——巴基全身心地希望这是他的大脑需要经历的最后一次清洗。

“我们已经在心理方面完善了整个过程，”一个技师踏前一步，“但生理方面，我们还没能消除不适感。会有一些疼痛，不过我们研发了这种麻醉剂——”

“不用，”巴基再次说道，同样坚决。

“中士？”技师皱起了眉，先看了看他，又看向她的国王——这一次提恰拉也侧过头，不明白为什么巴基要拒绝。

“不，我，”巴基重重地吞咽了一下，不知道自己能不能解释，自己内心最深切地渴望能够确认，在这次手术之后——即使这是一次好的手术，只为了帮助他、拯救他——只是头脑里的记忆并不足够，他需要更多来确认这一切。他需要，他……

“我想感受它，”巴基说，现在他可以自己想要一些事情了，所以他想要确定。“它必须，”他摇了摇头，疯狂搜索着合适的词语，然后深深地吸了一口气。他会说出来，相信提恰拉能够懂得他的意思。

“我需要证明。来确认，来，”巴基合上了眼睛，咬紧牙关，“来记住这一切都是真的。”

他需要自己身体里的每一寸肌肉、每一寸肌肤和每一寸骨骼都能确认：以防万一。

提恰拉认真地思考了很久，然后点了点头。

“是的，”他说，但他的声音里暗藏着一丝晦涩的尖锐：“只是现在。”

巴基点头致谢，提恰拉的微笑在他眼中有点扭曲，那些机械包紧了他的头颅，监控贴在他的胸口。

“现在你需要这样，”提恰拉低声说，他走近了一点，握住了巴基的手，这是他从未感受过的慰藉，如此陌生，又如此舒适，正是他需要的那种深入骨髓的确认，巴基觉得提恰拉远比大多数人都要睿智；比他所认识的任何人都要睿智。

“只是现在，巴基，”他说道，手术开始了；“但不会很久了。”

\----

手术之后，装上机械臂之前，他让他们再次说出那些口令。

渴望。

天知道他有多少渴望。他渴望了太久，从他知道如何越过水面上的一块石头开始，从他学会自己系鞋带开始；从他认识万事万物开始。

十七。

天啊，十七。他还记得自己的十七岁。他记得坐在一边，看着史蒂夫太过瘦弱的胸膛起起伏伏，发出风箱一样的喘气声，他记得把凉水浸透的布巾贴在史蒂夫的皮肤上来试图给他的高烧降温，还要小心不要把男孩冻坏，毕竟这是他全心全意爱着的、于他犹如凛冬中的阳光和呼吸一般的男孩；他记得望着史蒂夫，忽然意识到那不仅仅是一时的迷恋。那是他的一切。他就是他的一切。

十七岁，真是要命的一年。

返乡。

他曾经唯一的心愿。他如今唯一的心愿。也许他对此无能为力，故乡从来不只是一个地名，所以这不是他一个人能够做下的决定。

所以如此艰难。

货车厢。

这也是艰难的一项。但对于所有与火车有关的失去，对于他，对于他们，这也是一个承诺。

直到一切的尽——

士兵。

他眨眨眼，看向刚刚在说话的男人。他对上的这双眼睛里并没有恐惧，但也不是很放松。巴基的第一个念头是安抚这份犹豫，伸出手去——

哦。哦。

他向房间四周看去——非常简短，只是以防万一——他的脸是多久没有笑过了？十年？二十年？他几乎听到自己面部肌肉发出的咔嚓声。

“什么都没有，”巴基说，他有点喘不过气，有点头晕目眩，他的心砰砰地跳着，这一切的一切在此刻如海浪般冲刷着他。

“它，”他喘息着，笑着，抽泣着，“什么都不是了。”

他的脉搏有力地跳动着，在胸腔里回荡，他的呼吸变得不再平稳，尖锐而轻浅，去他妈的上帝啊，但巴基感到如此轻快，如此放松，如此的——

“我的上帝。”

这，他回忆了起来，就是快乐的感觉。

“你还对我们有过怀疑吗？”提恰拉上前一步，理解地挑着眉，同时翘起了嘴角。他眼里闪烁着光芒，见证此刻巴基内心的自我终于回归人间。

因为他可以感受到这一切。

“没有，”巴基呼出一口气，这在他舌尖仿佛产生了不一样的感觉：呼吸。空气。整个世界。“没有，不过，”他摇了摇头，下一秒，他的发梢拂过脸颊，沾染了他眼中颤抖着落下的炽热泪水，他大笑着，抽泣着，握住了提恰拉的肩膀，说着去他的，然后用力地抱住了对方。去他的。

他终于活过来了。

“谢谢你，”他叹道，当提恰拉回抱他时，颤抖了起来。提恰拉的拥抱坚定而轻柔，当巴基有一点站立不稳时牢牢地接住了他。

“天啊，”巴基呼吸着，这一刻仿佛压在他心肺之上的千钧重量终于缓缓泯灭，他从未想过会有这样一天，而这一天终于成真了。

成真了。

“天啊，谢谢你。”

\----

装手臂的时候，他几乎有点兴奋，还沉浸在喜悦的余韵之中。这是由慷慨打造的金属，赐予他成就良善的力量。

他几乎是迫不及待地想知道这个手臂可以做什么——即使，他的心中仍存有一丝犹豫。激活口令已经失效，他的心智不再受人摆布。但提恰拉是对的。

那从不只是关于记忆，或者控制。

当机械臂装好时，他重新感受着身体的平衡，试着与这部分机械同步。他慷慨的招待者将机械臂再次升级了。它的重量对他而言是完美的平衡，有史以来第一次，它的感觉如此自然而非沉重。

它感觉就像是真的手臂。周围的机械师们还在校准和记录他对这部分肢体的反应，但当提恰拉伸出手，他毫不犹豫地坚定回握。

他没有犹豫。

但他其实应该有所犹豫。

就像有人在他心口重重打了一拳；他几乎喘不上气来，心跳如擂，头晕目眩，因为，因为——

“它，”巴基惊喘着，瞪大了眼睛望向提恰拉；“它是，你……”

他有触觉。不再只是为了运作、压力、温度和纹理的基础功能，不再只是一个武器体内的另一个武器，不再只是为了毁坏它接触到的一切事物：不是。

他有触觉了。

“我告诉过你的，”提恰拉轻柔地说，松开了巴基的手。这份从未料想过的触觉、这份从未料想过的情感狂潮冲刷着巴基，令他难以自持。但巴基紧紧抓住了他的手，两只手掌交握，这便是生命的感觉。

他的心脏如鸟儿振翅、如歌曲的节拍一般轰鸣着，这曾是他被剥夺的生命：终于回归于他。

“我告诉过你，很快你便不再需要疼痛，你会知道什么是真实的，”提恰拉提醒他道，再次握紧他的手，让他自由地选择他的触碰，于是这一次，他轻巧地移动着指尖，再加重一点力道，感受着人类的肌肤，感受着人类手腕处传来的脉搏轻轻的搏动。于他而言，那不只是搏动本身，而是生命的象征；他感受得到皮肤上细小的毛孔和起伏，这一切都，这一切都——

“痛苦到此为止，巴基·巴恩斯，”提恰拉对他说，声音温柔而坚定，“你已经承受了太多本不该由你承受的痛苦。”

他带着巴基走向门外，踏足于自然的土地之上，被阳光和空气之中的甜香包围。

“再次感受温暖吧，”提恰拉低声说。“柔软，”他带着巴基走到青草之上，小小的草叶搔痒着他赤裸的脚心。“感受阳光，和快乐。”

当然还有——

“和爱。”

提恰拉的最后一句正中他的心脏，几乎令他疼痛，但是没错：他感受得到。

如此深切，他从未想过有朝一日他还能感受得到。

他提醒自己，这是一项馈赠。一项馈赠。

“所有的这一切都是你的，”提恰拉简短地说，向他眼前的美景示意。这是一片无人触碰过的天堂，却不止于此。他的心尖被一种奇怪的感觉牢牢攥住，那感觉坚韧而熟悉，破碎又真实，与他的呼吸同在。

“所有的这一切，只为了你。”

巴基合上双眼，让呼吸把他的话刻进脑海里。这只是一句简单的陈述，但他的心仍然难以相信，不敢承认，也害怕感受。

他还有很长的路要走，但这是个开始。他会好好把握住的。

\----

他们从盾牌开始，因为他很熟悉它，使用起来不费吹灰之力，但仍然不够随心所欲。

他会做到的。

“你为何而战？”提恰拉身着战服，向他挑战，但他的利爪并未向前。

“为正义而战。”

不需提恰拉摇头，巴基也知道这是错误的答案：太模糊了。这个答案毫无助益。

而什么又是正义呢？

“你为何而战？”

巴基再次抛出盾牌，这一次的弧度缩小了，控制得更好：他进步很快。

“为了弱小之人。”

提恰拉上前一步；好多了，这次。这是个好多了的答案，但仍然不对。

“你为何而战？”

巴基将盾牌猛地向下削去：它本就是这样的武器，而他第一次真正使用它进攻，并未退却。

“为了自由的权力。”

提恰拉近在咫尺，而巴基也接近了，接近他所需要的，接近提恰拉想要带给他的，他可以做到，他能够做到——

“你为何而战？”他再次紧逼，语气强硬，巴基怒吼了起来。

“为了选择！”他高喊道，抛出的盾牌在空中划出一道完美的弧线，稳稳地回到他手中，行云流水瞬息之间已经被他直直地插进了提恰拉足前的地面。

提恰拉探究地看了他一阵，伸手取下了面具，露出微笑。

“选择听起来有点傻，”巴基喘息着说，激越的情感比体力运动更强烈地冲击着他。

“傻？”提恰拉摇摇头，站在巴基的面前。他伸手拢住了巴基的两只手，将它们贴近巴基自己的胸膛，还未触碰已经可以感受到那里剧烈的心跳。

“你为人性的精髓而战，”提恰拉告诉他，语气里没有一丝讽刺或嘲弄，充满了他自己坚实的信念，“你的战斗没有旗帜，没有国别，只为了生命本身的意义。”

巴基低头看向插在土地中的盾牌，忽然对那些因为撞击被撕裂的小草感到有点惋惜。

“这就是你的本心，”提恰拉依然坚定地说道，巴基抬起头，他胸膛里那颗心为接下来将要形容它的话语而怦怦跳动，尽管它已经饱经沧桑，伤痕累累，不值一提。

“剥去所有被强加于你的伪装和谎言，所有强迫于你、奴役你的锁链，”提恰拉说道，简短又肃穆，“这才是你自己，才是你所相信的的一切。”他的双手大张，划过空气，神色深深地动容。“这是人类的灵魂，不逊一分一毫。”

他俯下身，拔出了巴基的盾牌，递给他。他语气中是巴基无法抗衡的坚定：

“这一点都不傻。”

\----

巴基吃到的食物远比他东躲西藏的那两年间好多了，尽管他当时洗劫了所有九头蛇的账户——他还记得那时他是怎样狼吞虎咽，而现在，他可以细细地品尝美食，那一小口落在舌尖的触感让他不由自主地轻声呻吟，这对他的招待者来说也充满了乐趣。

巴基躺在草地上，听着瀑布的声音，有时一躺就是几个小时，放任阳光抚摸他的肌肤，将他晒成古铜色。这让他想起那些在码头劳作的漫长夏日，他肌肉上的汗珠；他甚至不再排斥自己左臂闪烁的光芒——事实上，它很美。

他触碰自己的身体，离上一次好像已经隔了几万年。在他的房间里，用着那只左手，他想着史蒂夫达到了高潮，他并不慌张，也不羞耻：它是如此细腻而虔诚，当他面带微笑着到达时，几乎感到了心碎。他的身体重重地靠上了浴间的墙壁。

他一寸一寸地重新认识自己，穿过月落日升，直到他沐浴在从未见过的明亮星光下，浸透在清凉的深潭之中，直到他不再觉得自己是肮脏的；他无法准确地言明是什么促成了这一切，只是忽然之间他感觉到，那曾经紧紧地包裹着他的污垢、鲜血、仇恨与恐惧终于消失不见，他又只是他自己了，裸身在浩瀚苍穹之下。

这感觉真的不错。曾经粘污了他的已经消散，他感觉犹如新生般稚嫩，但，这感觉不错。

他就只是他自己。

\----

“你为谁而战？”

问题改变了，但巴基也改变了。如今他对盾牌的掌控也许与史蒂夫不相上下；而他的双眼在寻觅目标时的锐利一向更佳。

“为了弱者。”

提恰拉嗤笑一声，躲开一击。

“你为谁而战？”

巴基再次抛出盾牌，但黑豹轻而易举地跳开了。灵活的混蛋。

“为了无力反抗之人。”

黑豹啧地一声，接住了下一击向他袭来的盾牌边缘，两人扭打了片刻，激烈而精彩。巴基不知道黑豹到底有没有放水，但他略胜一筹。

“你为谁而战？”

“为了被遗忘之人。”巴基答道，重新摆好阵势，他的动作矫健灵巧，似乎丝毫不费力气，“为了受害者。”

提恰拉显然对这个答案不满，这一次他的攻击很猛烈，紧紧按压在盾牌上。巴基尽力抵抗着他，而提恰拉再次开口问道：

“你为谁而战？”

“为了他！”巴基怒吼道，他终于使出全力，击退了提恰拉的攻击，把后者甩在地上。“为了他。去他的。”

提恰拉没有起身，巴基跌落在地，喘息着松手放开了盾牌。

“去他的，提恰拉，”他愤怒地说，“我永远会为他而战。”

“一个战士了解自己的心，”提恰拉说，一如他往常的睿智，“不要逃避你的心，”即使隔着面具，巴基也能看到他的笑容。“毕竟，你有一颗良善之心。”

这一点存疑，巴基想着。但还是感激地笑了。

\----

提恰拉告诉他，他已经准备好了。他们都不需言明，但巴基知道他在说什么。

他一直都知道。

他不知道的，是他何时才能完成它。

但他甚至不需开口询问。

“有一句话，”提恰拉对他说；巴基望向落日，他的手里提着一包行李，背上背着盾牌，“我的父亲有时会说起。还有他的父亲。”提恰拉低下头，唇边衔着一抹亲昵的笑容；“还有他父亲的父亲，我听说。现在已经记不清了。”

巴基犹豫了片刻，这份传承，这份与生俱来的权力。而这样的荣誉和高尚竟然宣告于他，他值得再一次的机会。

他仍然感到不确定，但那都已经不重要了。

“一个悲痛至极的人曾经写道，”提恰拉合上双眼，低低地哼起一段旋律，然后轻柔地说：

“我的灵魂，此刻安然。”

巴基想起了教堂里的长椅，和那些回响着的圣诗。哦。

哦，是的。

“当你能感受它，”提恰拉低声说，他的声音延续着这静谧的魔咒，“当你全身心都能感觉到它，你便会明白它的含义。你将自己学会它，那时，你会重获自由。”他转向巴基，牢牢地注视着他。

“那时你会从所有的伤痛中痊愈，能够再次在镜中直视自己的双眼，再次自豪地看清你自己的心。”他点点头，转开身子，也注视着夕阳。

“我对此坚信不疑。”

巴基吞咽了一下，合上了眼睛，试图理清他此刻头脑中的万千思绪，和他此刻仍然残缺不全的心。这仍然太难了，但他尽力而为。

尽力而为，也是他能做到的一切。

“我，”他开口道，这句话压在他的舌尖，他必须说出来，“我会尽力。”

他和黑豹在玻璃的投影中视线相交：他还无法感受自豪，但是。

但是。

“我也会尽力相信。”

\----

巴基走过了很多地方，就如他所料想的一般：他甚至不需要追踪那些大新闻或者环球性的恐怖威胁——苦难无处不在。

史蒂夫的双眼从无数张脸上回望着他。

他自称流浪者——他还不允许自己去寻觅那个家，现在还不行，他把这当作推动自己前进的重担，也是只有自己才能取得的勋章；他战服的两袖——瓦肯达的设计，用振金强化过——为他量身而做，尽管金属臂的碟片仍然清晰可见，它们并不会太过显眼：那更像是一个暗示而非宣言，巴基想。

事实也相距不远。

他去了难民营，花了难以计数的时间学习一切野战急救训练，他的振金袖下藏着为旅行和急救准备的自动针剂和疫苗，他在那里用光了它们。——毕竟他自己也不怎么需要这些，血清能够处理大部分他自己的问题。

他交到了一些朋友，算是朋友吧。他学习了他从未听说过的语言。他接生了一个孩子，他的双手是那个婴儿来到世界上第一样碰触它的物事，它的母亲不停地亲吻他的脸颊，向他道谢。

太多太重的情感让他在睡前痛哭不止，他想到这个世界带给那个婴孩的第一份触摸并不是血肉之躯，而是金属。

然后。

他继续前行，重复着同样的经历：他的手臂总是获得足够充盈的医疗补给，寄给他的包裹在他都未曾预料过自己会歇脚的地方等着他；被注视着的感觉曾经太久太久为他带来恐惧和威胁，而如今，它是一种奇异的慰藉。

他毫无畏惧地截获了英国情报机关刺杀一名独裁者的信息，滴血不流地完成了任务，也许自己流了一点血，但对他来说不算什么。

他在巴尔干阻止了内战中的一场伏击：他的枪没有一次瞄准要害。他救下了数百人。

他继续向前。

他行了太久，久到他不再试图计数或回想，时间对他来说一直是个谜：也许是几年，也许是几个月。一点一滴中，它在他被塑成的硬茧上敲开了裂纹，击碎了那层铠甲，露出他的蛹，带给他新生。让他再次完好。

一点一滴中，他在无声地拯救着世界，也在拯救着自己。

\----

直到这一次，他来得太迟了：小镇火光冲天，堆积的尸体散发着恶臭和恐惧。

一个女人不知从哪里跑出来，跑向他，她的声音撕裂了浓重的烟尘，她说的语言和他懂的一种很相近，于是他听懂了：她的孩子不见了。

巴基没有分毫犹豫。

直到他找到了那个孩子，有一点烧伤，惊恐地颤抖着抽泣着；直到那个孩子信任地爬进他的钢铁手臂里，并不把他当作一个可怕的鬼故事；直到他臂间这个年幼的生命紧紧地蜷缩靠近他，巴基甚至可以感受到她的心跳一下一下锤在他自己的心间，她并不怕他，并不会为他的过去而惊惧，而是在他的怀抱中慢慢平静下来，她相信他可以救她。

那颗幼小的无邪的心，在他的身边获得了平静。

这一刻，巴基颤抖着抽泣着，将话筒贴近耳边。他甚至不需要问好便哽咽道：

“我的灵魂，”他的声音破碎不堪，他的心高高跃起；“此刻安然。”

另一端传来的声音，如同温和舒适的药膏，安抚着他开裂的伤口，那道陈年的伤疤涔涔流出的，是他被压抑了太久的感受，是他全然人性的灵魂。

“听到你的话，”提恰拉的声音里充满了暖意；“让我的灵魂也得安然。”

\----

他回到了瓦肯达，提恰拉在等着他；提恰拉将他拉进一个紧紧的拥抱，倘若他只是个普通人，一定骨头都要断了，但还好他们都不是普通人，巴基用同样的力度回抱他：一句道谢永远不足以表达他的感情。

“你让我重拾信心，”提恰拉轻声说，“让我对人性再次抱有希望。”

巴基摇了摇头，唇边划过一抹悲伤的微笑，“你让我对我自己再次抱有希望。”

提恰拉笑着点点头，简单地说：“那么我们扯平了，巴基·巴恩斯。或许我还欠你一点点。”

巴基并不同意他的说法，但他不会与提恰拉的笑容争辩。

他不知道自己到底该不该留下，但他的房间都已经清理得干干净净，看不出他曾经住过的痕迹，于是他把这当成了一个讯号。

“或许我的这点小小欠债，”提恰拉重拾起他们在停机坪时的对话，“可以用再次招待你来还清？”

巴基冲他露出了一个大大的笑容：“你这是邀请我多来看看你吗，陛下？”

提恰拉转了转眼珠，也笑了：“差不多吧。”

巴基双手握住提恰拉的手，希望他的触碰能够传达出他此刻心中奔腾的千万分之一的感受，他想要用一切来报答。他无比真挚地说：

“我的荣幸。”

提恰拉用另一只手包裹住了他们交握的手，沉默就像一道咒语，带着它非凡的意义：一个邀请，一个保证，一个祝福，还有更多更多。

巴基平静了下来，他听见提恰拉开口，声音低沉，只为他一人听见。

“一个战士了解自己的心，巴恩斯，”他提醒巴基；“去再次了解它，你已经为自己赢回了这个权力，还有更多。”

巴基闭上双眼，纯粹的爱和失去和渴望在一瞬间淹没了他，他用尽全力才能保持声音平稳：

“我的心，”他挣扎着说；该死的，“我的心抗拒着我，”他终于说道，“抗拒着这样的我。”

因为史蒂夫不会。史蒂夫——巴基认识的史蒂夫——绝不会顺从命运的安排就放弃巴基，即使这是巴基所需要的。他的史蒂维太过固执。他的史蒂维为了所爱会不惜一切。

但巴基的心已经给出去了，他知道的，也许只是拥有一颗能够给出去的心，就已经足够了。

也许将来有一天，他会满足于此。

“啊，我不能苟同，”提恰拉打断了他，他的唇角带着了然的弧度，“你的心如此坚强，经历过你所经历的一切，克服了你所面对的一切，”提恰拉摇了摇头，“这么久以来，它绝非为了一份虚无而跳动至此。”

他握住了巴基的肩膀，将他拉进，直到两人额头相抵，呼吸同频。

“我对此坚信不疑，”他说。巴基哼了一声，因为如果提恰拉坚信着，那么巴基只有一个选择。

“我会尽力。”

于是他拥有了一面盾牌，一套振金战服，一支崭新的胳膊和一份新生的许可；他从未梦想过这一切：温暖和希望，坚定和执着伴他启程，以他安好的灵魂，去追寻他自己的心，去见一个男人，那个让他整颗心在胸腔中欢快地歌唱的混球。

或许巴基早该料到，总会有这样一天的。


End file.
